


Nine Years

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: He never thought he'd get married to begin with. Because we all need more Anniversary fics.





	Nine Years

Dean never expected to become a husband and a father, not even when his friends and family startled to settle down.

He was simply carrying too much baggage from looking after Dad and Sam since their mother’s death.

And he believed that for a long time. At 18, 21, 28, 33 – at any given age his answer as to whether he wanted a partner and children would invariably have been the same; that he was happy for anyone who found someone to build a family with but that it wasn’t simply for him.

All that had changed nine years ago, and he smiled as stretched after a pleasant night’s sleep, the lack of warmth at his side telling him his husband had already got up.

His text alert rang out and Dean rolled unto his back to grab the phone from his nightstand.

_Tell Feathers I’m sorry he’s had to put up with you for nine years now, Squirrel._

Dean chuckled.

Most people wouldn’t have enjoyed being regularly insulted by their kind of ex-boyfriends, but he was thankful he and Crowley still got along. He was also a surprisingly talented babysitter.

Emma loved him almost as much as she loved her Uncle Sam, much to his brother’s chagrin.

Still, Crowley was free today and he wasn’t, so he’d show up soon to look after Emma while he surprised his husband on their anniversary.

He rolled out of bed and took a quick shower.

As excepted, he found Cas and their three-year-old in the kitchen.

“You should have woken me up” he told him gently, kissing him then bending down to ruffle Emma’s hair.

“Good morning, my little warrior princess.”

“Morning, Daddy!”

“You were up late yesterday, I thought you could use the rest”.

Indeed Emma had thrown a tantrum in the middle of last night, brought on by a vivid nightmare; Dean had told Cas to stay in bed and carefully searched the house for monsters under her watchful gaze.

“Ah, Cas, you know we monster hunters can’t afford to rest our weary bones”.

He chuckled.

“ _My_ hunter”.

“Indeed”.

“Daddy! Papa!”

“Looks like someone wants some attention” Dean mused, lifting his daughter up from her chair.

“Hey there”.

He stuck out his tongue.

“Silly daddy” she giggled.

He already knew he’d miss it when she started calling him “Dad” instead of “Daddy”, but that day was still some time off, thank God.

And thank God their wedding anniversary had fallen on a Saturday this year.

They were playing in the garden, Dean doing his best to fail at hide-and-seek in the most hilarious ways when Crowley stumbled upon them, having long been given a key.

“Hello family Squirrel. Need help, Emma?”

“Uncle Crowley!” she called out, rushing towards the man who was as always impeccably dressed.

How he dared wearing an Armani suit next to a small child and why it invariably staid clean throughout the day Dean had never dared to ask.

“Well then, someone’s got a lot of energy” he said, catching her.

“Might be nervous... She had a nightmare about monsters last night” Dean said quietly.

“I got it, don’t worry”.

Dean had no idea what Crowley meant, but it probably involved lots of fun for his kid, so he said nothing.

“Now come on you lovebirds, of you go. Unless you plan to traumatize this young lady”.

After they’d both kissed their daughter goodbye, they got into the Impala.

“You’re still not telling me where we’re going?” Cas pouted.

“Of course not. That would ruin the fun”.

“For you, maybe” Cas grumbled, but there was a happy smile on his face.

Dean grinned.

As he drove, his wedding ring gleamed in the sunlight.

He’d never thought he’d wear one that hadn’t belonged to his dead mother.

Hell, even after he’d met Cas, he’d still thought he’d sleep with him, get it out of his system and move on.

Despite their first meeting being considered sexy or romantic in any way.

_“Mary!” he called out. His giggling niece simply ran away to the swings again._

_He sighed. He loved being the best uncle in the world, but now and then he was relieved that he could return her to her parents at the end of the day and not worry about anything else._

_Five-year-olds had way too much energy, really._

_Another reason to be glad he’d never wake up to a young girl of his own babbling into his ear._

_Mary seemed to have found a companion to play with; a blonde girl about her own age._

_“Claire seems to have fun” a voice said behind him and Dean turned around to find a woman, obviously her mother, looking at the children._

_Not staring at him, therefore not trying to hut on him. Good. He had a strict no flirting policy when he was looking after Mary._

_“My niece will tire her out before you know it” he said._

_She laughed._

_“That would actually be an interesting change”._

_“Yours a little ball of energy too?”_

_“You have no idea. It once took both my husband and his brother to get her to go to bed, but in their defence, she was using the puppy eyes routine.”_

_“Ah, well, that explains everything”._

_And that would probably have been it – Dean had actually wanted to leave soon – but Mary was having so much gun with Claire that it just didn’t seem fair to rob her of her new friend that quickly._

_So really, it had been fate that Dean had still been stuck on that park bench when Claire’s hot uncle had shown up to take over for Amelia._

_And damn it, had he regretted his no-flirting rule at that moment, but Mary came first._

_Only that it was on this very day that for the first (and until now, thankfully the last) time in his life, a bee had stung him._

_Now there were several things Dean Winchester knew._

_Sadly, one of them wasn’t that he was allergic to bees, prompting an immediate reaction and his passing out while hyperventilating._

_He’d woken up in the ambulance, Mary and Claire crying while clinging to Cas, who was the reason he’d been able to wake up again in the first place because he carried an epi pen due to his own peanuts allergy._

_Well, then. No flirt rule or not, he had to ask his rescuer to dinner, right? That was just being a good person._

_And yes, maybe the evening had ended in Dean’s bed, but Cas was funny, smart and easy on the eyes, and Dean was not about to pass that up._

_To his surprise, that hadn’t been the end. Soon, he and Cas had been in a very beneficial friends with benefits arrangement; only that in previous similar adventures, Dean had never kept his things at the other party’s place, and there had only rarely been things like dates or movie nights._

_“Oh dear” Crowley had sighed one night over a drink, “Face it darling: You’re smitten”._

_“No, I’m not.”_

_“You’ve been gushing over your little angel for three quarters of an hour now”._

_“I haven’t been gushing; you asked me how my week’s been”._

_“At which point you began a liturgy on all the perfections of Castiel Novak. You’re gone”._

_He didn’t want to admit it at that point, but of course he was._

_And when about two months later Cas had todl him that he’d declined an invitation to dinner with the words “I’m taken” and looked at him with a hopeful expression, he couldn’t help but kiss him and mutter “Damn right you are”._

_That still didn’t mean he was ready for the whole marriage and kids thing._

_Needless to say, he was wrong about that, too._

“Really?” Cas asked, jostling him out of his thoughts, “The park where you got stung by a bee and almost died”?

“The park where I met the love of my life, yes”.

“You are such a sap” his husband told him, blue eyes sparkling.

“But I’m your sap, and you love me for it”.

“Do I now?” Cas asked, leaning in to kiss him.

Nine years dating, five years married, and it still sent his heart in a flutter.

“I’m pretty sure you do. After all, you’ve put up with me for almost a decade now”.

“And I intend to do the same for several to come”.

“Come on, the champagne will grow hot otherwise”.

Of course Dean had brought a picnic basket. What sort of husband would he have been otherwise?

“So early in the day? You are a terrible influence, Dean Winchester.”

“And you are all too happy about it, Castiel Winchester”.

They kissed again, feeling like teenagers sneaking around after curfew.

They enjoyed the picnic not far from where the bee had stung Dean, changing his whole life.

When a little girl and her brother ran past them, Cas asked gently, “Have you ever thought about having another child?”

“With you? Hell yeah”.

He drew him into a kiss and what followed was a make out session that was probably a bit too much for a park with a playground, strictly speaking.

Ah well, who cared.

They drove back home in the early afternoon.

When they entered the living room, Emma called out, “Happy Anniversary, Daddy and Papa!”

They should have known their friends wouldn’t let the day pass by without a surprise party.

Emma bounced towards them, wearing a Starfleet uniform.

“Look Daddy, I’m Bones!”

Dean laughed.

“You look much cuter”.

She pouted.

“I’m a doctor not a cutie pie!”

“Emma laughs her Uncle Crowley’s present” Sam told him, visibly disgruntled.

Sarah winked at them.

“Ready to celebrate, sunshine?” Dean asked, picking Emma up and looking into the beaming faces of their friends and family.

“With you, I’m always celebrating” Cas answered, taking his hand.


End file.
